


Morning

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Sirius just wants to sleep. Is that too much to ask?Written for #Fictober18 Day 9





	Morning

His brain was foggy. He sat up with the eyes of someone that did not want to be awake. His body was slumped forward into a sitting position, his back resting against a tree. His hair was messy. His grey eyes wanted nothing more than to flutter back shut.

“Sirius”

“Nooo, not yet, five more minutes” Sirius was still not sure where he was. He just wanted to go back to sleep. A wind whistled around him. He tightened his arms around himself. His bare skin was breaking out in goosebumps.

“Sirius, get up”

“Don’t wanna” Sirius sounded like a small child. He was only sixteen, he wasn’t that far off.

“If you don’t get up then Dumbledore will have a fit. Sirius, you’re gonna be late.”

Sirius groaned again before finally paying attention to the young man in front of him.

“Moonnnyyy” he moaned. His back ached, he had bruises all over and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“I know Padfoot, I know.” Remus held out a hand, there was a knowing smirk on his face. That was all the sympathy that Sirius was getting. Remus had been a wolf only hours ago, after all. Sirius had no right to complain. He was such a drama queen.

Sirius was soon on his feet.

“Let’s get back to the dorms Siri”

“Hmmm”

Lessons that day were hellish. Sirius knew that it must be worse for Remus, but the boy seemed able to pay perfect attention to everything in every class. He was just so good at all this studying shit. Sirius…less so. All he could think about all day was curling up in bed and falling into a deep and peaceful slumber. James and Peter were not far behind him in that thought process. The three boys just looked at Remus with awe and jealousy. How was he able to function so effectively?

Therefore as dinner rolled around Sirius just couldn’t do it anymore. He just wanted to sleep. He took a few bites of the mashed potato, before he felt that he might just fall asleep straight into the plate of food. Sirius looked up to Remus.

“Moony, I’m tired” Remus raised a brow at the petulant sounding words.

“Well, go to bed then Padfoot.”

Sirius pouted. He tilted his head to the side. Looking cute always did the trick.

“Come with me?”

Remus sighed. Sirius knew he had won the battle.

“Fine” Remus stood up. Sirius grinned at him. He took his hand in his.

“Have fun you two” James shouted after them.

“Piss of James” Sirius flipped him off, not even looking as he walked out of the great hall; his fingers intertwined with Remus’.

It took less than half an hour for Sirius to be in his bed. Remus’ was wrapped tightly in his arms. Remus’ head was on his chest, Sirius was comforted by the weight. He was so warm. Everything felt right.

Sirius could finally do what he had been wanting to do all morning. He could finally sleep.


End file.
